Beloved
by pennydreadlocks
Summary: What if Haruhi never existed?Someone would replace her. Suki Hanako would, the girl who stole the Host Clubs hearts because Haruhi never did.A transfer student from America, on her first day Suki stumbles into Music Room #3, not looking to study but practice her singing. Fresh off the 'boat' she instantly charms the boys and becomes the first openly female host. Adventures to come!
1. In the Beginning

_"Dear, I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it Mama?"_

_"We're moving."_

_"Really? Can we move near Lyssie?!"_

_"No dear, we aren't moving across town, we're moving to Japan."_

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

My name used to be Sarah Pacific. I used to live in New York City, New York; my favourite city in the world. A city where I was practically the top of top, the crème de la crème. We lived on Park Avenue in a skyscraper on the 42nd floor in a huge apartment. I had been in 6 Broadway shows, 12 ballets, and 10 musicals off Broadway and I was only fifteen. My performing career was extremely successful. I was also considered fairly pretty. I had huge blue eyes, golden waist length curls, porcelain skin, was quite curvy ,as things went, and not too tall but not too short. I dressed fashionably. I spoke Spanish, Japanese and French fluently because I had taken lessons since age five for no other reason than my mother wanted me to be worldly.

My mother was the perfect woman and socialite. She went out with her lady friends and drank cocktails at least once a week. She wore Manolo Blahnik's every day and for my fourteenth birthday she gave me a pair of my own perfect white patent leather Manolo's.

My father was a successful businessman on Wall Street with a side career in teaching a specialized course in Risk Management at NYU, which meant between his two jobs he was almost never home, which was fine with me because even though my father was a very smart man, he didn't understand me or my interests. Suffice to say we have never gotten along.

Last week my mother told me that we were moving to Japan, because father was being transferred by the company to jumpstart the Japanese branch, and he was resigning at the university. And that I was going to go to a new elite private school when we got to Japan. We were moving in a week and a week after that I would start at the new school, even though it was the middle of September and school had already been going for a month and a half.

She expected to simply drop my performing career, leave my friends, school, and my city. I would even have to go by my Japanese name. I would become _Suki Hanako_, a name awarded to me by my absolutely fabulous godmother, who I was also being forced to leave. I didn't want to go, but I had no choice.

On Tuesday morning we were packed, Tuesday afternoon we boarded an Air Bus, First Class. After what felt like a billion hours later, my family staggered off the plane in Japan and into a town car which took us to our apartments. I collapsed into the bed not caring that I was in a foreign country practically alone.

_I simply had to sleep and so I did._


	2. Day One at Ouran: An Awkward Morning

"Dear you're going to be late! The driver is waiting downstairs!"

Mother tossed me my leather Gucci purse and an apple and waved me out the door.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I rushed my way out the door.

"Bye dear have a good first day of school! Don't forget that they'll be calling you by-"I slammed the door shut behind me before she could finish and scurried downstairs.

The driver was waiting for me in front under the awning of our building. "Morning Hanako-sama."

"Hey Hiro-san lets go. I'm running late," I greeted him.

"Not to worry we'll be there in a split."

I smiled at his misuse of an American saying and got in.

Hiro-san smiled at me in his rear-view mirror. "What time does school start?

"8:30," I answered shortly, rifling through my bag to make sure I had everything.

"You'll be fine, it's only eight o'clock, and all new students have orientation."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"I've driven many a student to their first day at Ouran Academy before you, Hanako-sama."

I smiled and turned to look out the window. The city rushed by outside until it slowly morphed into more suburb-y terrain. We passed by huge rolling mansions until Hiro-san pulled up on the front driveway of what looked to me a veritable palace. A girl in a puffy, pale, yellow dress with strange hair was waiting in front of the school.

"Hi! You must be Hanako, Suki. I'm Ayame Jonochi, class vice-chairman of 2-A. I've been assigned to guide you around the school for the next few days. Wow I love your outfit! Sooo cute! Do you not have a uniform yet? That's ok you don't actually _have_ to wear one, just most people do! So I'm gonna take you to meet with Chairman Suoh. And he'll give you your schedule and then I'll take you where you need to go…" she jabbered on and on, and after a while I tuned out.

I followed her quietly into the chairman's office. He was turned around in his plush office chair, facing the floor to ceiling window. He turned around as Ayame coughed quietly to announce our presence.

"Sensei, may I present Hanako, Suki?"

"Thank you Ayame. You are excused."

"But Sensei, who will take Suki-san to her classes?"

"I will. You may go."

"Uh- yes sensei."

I was glad he sent her away. She was beginning to get on my nerves with all her chattering.

"So Suki,"he said looking at me, "welcome to Ouran Academy."

"Thank you sensei, I'm very excited to be here."

He handed me a schedule. "I see you'll be taking three advanced language courses."

"Yes sensei, I've taken foreign languages since age five."

"I see you were also on Broad-way," he said looking at my transcripts.

"Yes sensei." I answered politely.

"And your father is a very important businessman in America?"

"Yes sensei, he worked on Wall Street, we lived on Park Avenue. He was transferred here to try and jumpstart the Japanese wing of the company. " I replied, remembering the grandeur of my old home.

"Your family must be quite wealthy if you lived on Park Avenue."

"Yes, I do suppose we are quite well off."

"Good. Good. You will be in class 2A. Same as my son Tamaki."

_Tamaki? The son of the chairman is in my class? How awkward. Maybe someone to avoid…_

"Oh. Cool." I answered awkwardly.

"Yes. Well if need be you can ask any of the students for direction. Your first class will be directly up the grand staircase and to the left."

"Thank you Sensei."

"You're welcome. You are excused."

I got up and left his office glad to escape the awkward situation. I entered the classroom as quietly as I could but all the other kids still spun around to stare at me.

"Suki-senpai!" squealed Ayame, "come sit next to me!"

I looked away and pretended I hadn't heard her, while approaching the teacher.

"Kon'nichiwa sensei."

She looked up at me, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. She had straight black hair pulled up into a chignon.

"Kon'nichiwa. You must be the new student."

"Yes'm."

She stood, "Class, this is our new student Hanako, Suki. Please welcome her as one of your own."

The class nodded and the teacher pointed to a seat at the back. I heard other kids whisper as I made my way to my seat.

"Look at her clothes."

"And her hair."

"I love her shoes."

"She's so…Americanized."

"Damn, she's hot."

"Dude I know."

"I bet she doesn't even speak Japanese."

"Ughh, she just thinks she's so cool, with her fancy bag and cute clothes. What a bitch."

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell."

Finally I reached my seat after a full minute.

_Am I really that much of an oddity?_

The day rolled by. Language classes were totally easy and everything else was pretty normal. I didn't have to take Physical Education because I had already taken more than the requirement here, back at home.

I sat alone at lunch. No one came over, but they all stared. As I opened the bento I had insisted mom buy me back home because it had my favorite K-pop band on it, SHINee, I thought to myself that maybe I ought to purchase lunch instead from now on to keep from being labeled a weirdo.

_Not that any of these kids would know what that meant._

After school I decided I should go find a quiet place to practice my scales, stretch and maybe rehearse an old number or two so I didn't get rusty.

**_That was when I ambled upon Music Room #3_**


	3. Day One at Ouran: An Unsual Afternoon

_"Welcome, Princess, to the Ouran High School Host Club!"_

_Only those with excellent social standing, from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boy with too much time on their hands entertains young ladies, who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful._

"How may we be of service?" They all said in unison as rose petals blew out of the room.

"Ah-uh I was just looking for a place to practice! Isn't this a music room?"

"A performer! Oh mommy isn't that just adorable!" A tall blond boy fawned, while leading me into the room.

"She must be the new girl. She is cute, isn't she Hikaru? "said one with red hair.

"Definitely Koaru," said another, who looked quite identical to the previous speaker.

A little blond boy bounced over and hugged me. "Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But everyone just calls me Honey!"

"Er-rr…" I stuttered.

"Boys leave that poor girl alone," commanded a black hair boy with glasses, "My name is Kyoya Ootori, you must be Suki Hanako. Welcome to Ouran Host Club." He gave a curt bow. "Please forgive my colleagues appalling," with that he glared at the other hosts, "manners."

"Uh, its fine."

"So tell us what kind of guys you're into!" blurted the tall blond, "Do you like the strong silent type? The boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?"

"Ah-hh…"I stuttered again trying to back my way out the door.

"Or are you into a guy like me?"

"Tamaki. Stop it." said an incredibly tall, gorgeous black haired boy. His low voice contrasted with Tamaki's, sounding like dark maple syrup. The other hosts gasped.

"Mori!" said Tamaki surprised.

"He talked," said one of the twins.

"He stood up for her?" said the other.

"Stop harassing her. You're obviously making her uncomfortable," said Mori flatly.

"I'm not making her uncomfortable! I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" he asked turning to me with his eyes brimming with tears.

"Well a little…" I paused as his bottom lip began to tremble, "But its ok."

"See Mori! She likes me! And she's sooooooooooooooo adorable!" he squealed, pulling me into a spine-crushing hug. Mori stalked off.

"Ah-can't- breathe- stop!- ehh-…"

He put me down and patted my hair. "You didn't answer my question."

"I-I don't know! I have to go! I only came here looking for a quiet place to practice. Obviously this room is occupied." I began to walk speedily towards the double doors. Two identical red heads stepped in front of me and closed the doors.

"You can't leave yet," said the one on the left.

"You only just got here," said the one on their right.

"Stay awhile!" they said together, both of them placing their arms around my shoulders and leading me back into the room.

"Uhhh-"

"Yeah Suki-chan stay and play with us!" said Honey energetically

"Well…."

"Stay with me princess," said Tamaki pulling me to him and holding my cheek in his hand, "Until it's really time to go and then we can ride off into the sunset together."

"I really have to go…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease!" they begged.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

The twins ushered me to a couch and plopped down next to me. Tamaki sat down across from us and Honey brought over tea.

"Milk or Sugar Suki-chan?

"Both please."

"Just like me! Do you like cake too? I LOVE cake."

"Cake is good. On occasion."

"Want some of mine?"

Tamaki and the twins gasped as he cut off a generous piece from his own

"What?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Honey offered to share HIS cake with you," said one of the twins.

"He's never offered his cake to me," whimpered Tamaki.

"I have so!" argued Honey.

"Never," said the other twin.

"Nope," said the first.

"Well Suki-chan just looked hungry…"

"Surrrrre."

Tamaki rose and went to sit in a shadowy corner. He moped there, growing mushrooms."Tamaki! Quit it!" commanded Kyoya from across the room where he was writing in a little black book.

"So Suki, you're new. Where are you from?" asked one of the twins.

"I'm from New York."

"You're from America?! From the fashion capital of the world?" the other asked, gobsmacked

"Well yes, I guess so."

"That's soooo cool! Do you have all the trendiest clothes? Have you been to the Fendi catwalk? Marc Jacobs? Givenchy? Tell us everything."

I smiled. "Guys I just lived New York. That doesn't mean I lived the life of a socialite," I paused, taking a sip of my tea, "but actually just before I left a friend of mine took me to see the Louis Vuitton fall line. She worked for Vogue and had an extra ticket. She took me for a very belated birthday present."

"Wow. Our mother is a famous fashion designer here in Japan. We also do fashion in our free time, you should come over and see our line sometime."

"I would love to." I smiled; excited to have an invitation to come over to someone's house already, even though it was only my first day at Ouran Academy.

"Y'know Suki, Hikaru and I don't like many people, especially girls. But we like you."

"We all like you Suki-chan! Even Mori and Kyoya!" said Honey

"Yes, but you have to pass one test."

"What?"

"Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!" they said in unison.

**_/ For Alyssa, who wanted to read this so bad she poked me about 40 times at lunch. I love you_**


	4. Day One: I Piss Off the Twins, Sorta

"Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!"

The twins grinned deviously and produced from nowhere, two green caps.

"Close your eyes!"

"No peeking!"

I sighed and put my hands over my eyes. There was some shuffling about and then quiet.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked.

"Yup!" said two voices in unison.

I took away my hands and looked around. Honey had disappeared and Kyoya was busy lecturing Tamaki on how rude and inappropriate it was to grow mushrooms in the club room. The twins stood in front of me, gleefully bouncing on their toes.

"Which one is Hikaru?" they questioned.

I looked closely at them. Both faces stared back with smug looks masking slight anxiety. I wondered to myself if anyone had ever actually told them apart on the first try without cheating.

"Well… it's easy really," I mused outloud.

"Then guess."

"Yes, guess. Which one is Hikaru?"

I pointed and the twin on the left. "You're Koaru, and he's Hikaru."

"Wrong!" they said, but their eyes betrayed them.

"No, I'm right. Guys, don't lie. I can tell you two apart."

"Nu-uh! You're lying to us! You can't tell, we're identical! No one can tell us apart!"

"I can."

"Liar!" Hikaru spun on his heel and stomped away.

Kaoru leaned down and looked me directly in the eyes. "How did you know?" he asked almost sadly.

"I don't know how I knew, I just know. You two are different. "

"We are. But the rest of the world can't tell us apart. Even though Hika is acting like he's mad, he's really just incredulous. He has less faith in people than me."

"I can see that."

Kaoru chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Suki."

He then ran off to go find Hikaru.

I got up and went over to where Kyoya was sitting, typing on his laptop.

"Hey. Um I'm gonna go, I think I've upset enough people for one day."

"What are talking about? Everyone seems to really like you," he said, not looking up.

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh I don't think so. But I should still go, my mom will start to get worried."

He looked deep into my eyes, silver piercing into blue, "Well if you must. But please, do visit us again."

I nodded and left, sighing quietly to myself.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**_/Short chapter sorry but double update in one day. don't get too used to it. I only have one more chapter after this before i'll have to start writing again._**


End file.
